


Entre sombras

by Plushy



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Entre sombras

Cuando era un niño pequeño le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y a los monstruos que se encontraban en ella. Mi madre siempre decía que al caer la noche las brujas salían en sus escobas a llevarse a los niños que rondaran sin rumbo en las calles.  
  
Aquel día, mientras atardecía, corría a toda prisa a casa, no deseaba que esas horribles criaturas pusieran sus huesudas manos sobre mí, estaba tan preocupado por llegar a casa que no tuve precaución alguna de mirar por donde caminaba. Tropecé en el jardín del vecino, recuerdo que tenía unas hermosas rosas rojas, protegidas de niños como yo por una valla metálica de puntas salientes y punzantes. Tras caer, por un breve instante, todo a mi vista eran esas rosas y después... vacío.  
  
El curandero del pueblo no fue capaz de salvar mi ojo, pero no fue tan malo realmente, ese pequeño incidente me valió un parche que me volvió el chico más popular del colegio, todos esos idiotas deseaban que les contara una y otra vez la historia, e inclusive tocar la herida. Cuando retiraba el parche, miraba con gusto sus caras de repulsión y asco. Encantador. Por otro lado, mis padres aunque simple campesinos eran bastante astutos cuando de negocios se trataba. Aprovechando mi pequeño incidente fueron capaces de sacarle hasta el último centavo a ese pobre diablo con lo que mi padre pudo pagar la deuda que tenía y salvar a su amado gnomo de jardín. Con ello me gané el afecto que por momento sentía que me negaban.  
  
Y así fue... Hasta que él llegó.  
  
Maldito sea el día que mi hermano fue concebido ¿Acaso no bastaba la fiel compañía de hijo segundo? ¿No era suficiente con que YO estuviera ahí?  
  
Y entonces nació. Roger decidieron ponerle, vaya nombre tan extraño... tan americano. La pequeña peste no tardó en convertirse en la adoración de quienes por fin creí tener cariño y atención total. Me dieron la espalda.  
  
Pero Chu Chu estaba conmigo, él no me iba a abandonar, Chu Chu jugaba conmigo, Chu Chu no me decía cosas tontas como los niños del colegio. Chu Chu me escuchaba.  
  
La mitad de mi mundo se había vuelto sombras. La gente podía pasar frente a mi ojo bueno y al pasar del otro lado veía como se difuminaba, como espectros, pero aquella macabra visión no era tan aterradora como cuando mi pequeña mano tapaba el ojo... la oscuridad era total y sentía como el negro traspasaba a mi cuerpo y lo que yo en ese entonces creía mi alma... y los malditos sentimientos de soledad y desesperación tomaban posesión de mí.  
  
Ciego completamente, tomaba a Chu Chu; mis dedos lentamente se desplazaban entre la cabina del conductor y la chimenea, sobre mi palma podía sentir las ruedas girar, aquel pequeño cosquilleo me recordaba que la vida seguía... que seguía vivo, era la forma de Chu Chu de decirme que todo estaba bien.  
  
Pero un día Chu Chu también se fue. Busqué y busqué por toda la casa, cada insignificante rincón, cada centímetro de esa pocilga y Chu Chu no estaba ahí. Aquella noche ya no me pareció tan oscura, la luna y las estrellas brillaban e incluso unas luciérnagas se asomaban a mi ventana. Los parajes tenebrosos ya no se encontraban fuera del mundo, sino en mí, sin Chu Chu todo era penumbra, sin Chu Chu todo era nada.  
  
Con el tiempo aprendí que en la oscuridad, uno es el que transforma en monstruo.


End file.
